Nimm meine Hand - Der Weg aus der Einsamkeit
by mickii-K
Summary: Das Tückische an der Einsamkeit war, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie viele Menschen um sie herum waren. Wie viele Freunde sie hatte, oder dass es Menschen gab, die Ähnliches durchgemacht hatten und ihr Verständnis entgegenbrachten. Nichts davon half ihr aus diesem dunklen Loch, in das sie gefallen war, wieder heraus. Doch als sie es am wenigsten erwartete, wurde ihr die Hand
1. Prolog

**Prolog**  
 _Der Weg aus der Einsamkeit_

 _Ein Nebel hatte sich in den Straßen von Kirigakure gelegt. Er war ungewöhnlich dick um diese Jahreszeit und erschwerte mir deutlich das Atmen. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich die Wände entlang, da man nicht einmal die Hand vor der Nase erkennen konnte._  
 _Etwas an diesem Nebel war merkwürdig. Er wirkte unnatürlich und schmeckte süßlich._  
 _Ich hätte nicht in die Stadt gehen sollen, der Kauf von Soja-Soße hätte auch morgen erledigt werden können. Doch wie so oft, wollte ich alles sofort gemacht haben._

 _Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als eine starke Windböe durch die Gasse zog und den Nebel verwehte. Verwundert blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Es war keine Menschenseele auf der Straße vorzufinden._  
 _Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem Körper aus und meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Mein Herz schlug fest gegen die Brust. Ich sollte hier unbedingt schnell weg. Mit geschärften Sinnen schlich ich langsam in die Richtung, die mich aus der Stadt führen würde._  
 _Meine Schritte hallten durch die Straße und die Wände warfen ein viel zu lautes Echo zurück. Normalerweise war die Stadt um diese Uhrzeit noch sehr lebendig. Doch nun waren nicht einmal Vögel auf der Straße zu sehen, die am Boden irgendwelche Reste aufsammelten._

 _Ängstlich sah ich hoch zum Himmel, der wie eine pechschwarze Decke über mir hing. Ich konnte keinen einzigen Stern am Himmel entdecken. Alles hier schrie nach Gefahr._

 _Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte.  
Irgendwann setzte ich zum Laufen an.  
Plötzlich hörte man von irgendwo her den markerschütternden Schrei einer Frau. Entsetzt blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Verwirrt drehte ich mich im Kreis. Der Schrei schien durch das Echo von überall herzukommen. Gerade als ich einen Schritt in die Richtung machen wollte, aus der ich den Schrei vermutete, tauchten Shinobi auf den Dächern über mir auf. _  
_Das Klirren von aufeinander treffenden Klingen erfüllte die Luft. Ein Mann wurde getroffen und fiel auf unnatürliche Weise vom Dach. Sein Kopf landete zuerst auf dem gepflasterten Weg, was mir einen erstickenden Laut entlockte, ehe ich mir die Hände vor den Mund schlug. Zum einen aus Angst, die Shinobi könnten mich bemerken, zum anderen wollte ich dem Bedürfnis mich zu übergeben entgegenwirken. Meine Sicht verschwamm plötzlich und als ich blinzelte, spürte ich eine Träne meiner Wange herunter bahnen._

„ _Kommen Sie. Sie müssen hier weg!" befahl mir eine Frau, doch ich konnte den Befehl nur verzerrt wahrnehmen. Alles um mich herum schien sich zu drehen._  
 _Das hier war alles nur ein schlimmer Traum. Gleich würde ich aufwachen und in meiner normalen, heilen Welt sein. Wo ein Tag voller Alltagsprobleme, Freude und Wut auf mich wartete._  
 _Das hier durfte nicht real sein. Konnte es nicht!_

 _Plötzlich flogen Kunai an meinem Kopf vorbei und ich erstarrte aus Angst. Meine Hände fingen an viel zu stark zu zitterten und auch mein Atem ging viel zu schnell. Ich war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Wie paralysiert starrte ich immer noch den toten Shinobi vor mir an._

 _Wie konnten Menschen sich so etwas nur gegenseitig antun? Mit welchem Recht nahmen sie das Leben eines anderen?_

 _Das Bild vor meinen Augen veränderte sich plötzlich und alles was ich sah, war die Farbe braun. Überrascht ging ich einen Schritt zurück und prallte gegen eine Wand. Als ich erkannte, dass die Farbe zu einer Shinobi-Weste gehörte, hob ich meinen Blick und sah auf das Stirnband._

 _Iwagakure._

 _Der Mann, welcher mir gegenüber stand, grinste mich schelmisch an._  
 _„Bitte nicht", flüsterte ich unter Tränen. „Lasst mich in Ruhe. Bitte."_  
 _Doch der Mann lächelte nur. Er war dem Blutrausch verfallen und beleckte sich die Zähne. Er genoss die Macht, einem Menschen das Leben zu nehmen._  
 _Ich verschloss meine Augen vor dem Grauen. Darauf hoffend, dass dies nur ein böser Traum sei und ich bald aufwachen würde._

„ _Yuki!"_  
 _Panisch riss ich die Augen auf, denn diese Stimme wollte ich an diesem Ort nicht hören. Innerlich schrie ich ihn an, dass er weglaufen solle, sofort! Doch als ich ihn ansah, lächelte er mir aufmunternd zu._  
 _„Renn weg Kleines. Hier ist es zu gefährlich. Du musst leben, hörst du! Für mich … für sie!"_  
 _Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Warum redete er mit mir, als wäre das unser Abschied._  
 _Noch bevor ich zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, fiel er plötzlich auf die Knie und spuckte eine beängstigende Menge an Blut auf den Boden._

„ _Oh Gott.. Nein. Oh Gott. Bitte nicht." Ich ging in die Hocke und versuchte die Ursache für diese Menge an Blut auszumachen. Aber es war aussichtslos. Selbst ich wusste, dass diese Menge an ausgetretenem Blut zu viel war. Viel zu viel._

„ _Yukiko. Lauf! Hörst du! Passt auf euch auf. Ich liebe d …" Seine Augen starrten mich in diesem Moment entsetzt an und ich erkannte ein weiteres Kunai, dass plötzlich in seinem Hinterkopf steckte._  
 _„Nein. Nein. Nein. … Bitte nicht."_  
 _Vorsichtig fing ich meinen Retter auf, bevor er auf den Boden fiel und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch, hörst du. Ich … liebe dich." Meine Schultern fingen an zu beben und in diesem Moment verabscheute ich alle. Diese kranke Welt. Menschen, die sich aus Habgier gegenseitig umbrachten._  
 _Und am meisten diese Marionetten dieser Verbrecher. Wie konnte jemand, der bei Sinnen war, freiwillig ein Shinobi werden._  
 _Doch dann sah ich zu dem Mann auf meinen Knien. Ich durfte nicht so denken. Nicht jeder war so. Manche taten es aus Liebe für ihre Mitmenschen._  
 _Sein Tod sollte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Vorsichtig löste ich sein Stirnband und nahm es als Andenken an mich, ehe ich ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und um mein Leben rannte._

 _Bei einer alten Hütte am Waldrand hielt ich inne und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Noch nie hatte ich so viel rennen müssen. Verwirrt blieb ich stehen, als ich die offene Tür sah. Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, stürmte ich hinein und sah mich in dem kleinen Zimmer um._

„ _Arisu? Arisu wo bist du? Wir müssen von hier weg. Sofort!" Hektisch rannte ich in dem kleinen Zimmer herum und packte kleine Andenken an diese Zeit hier in den erstbesten Rucksack, den ich finden konnte._  
 _Als noch immer keine Antwort von Arisu kam, ging ich mit zittrigen Knien zum Schlafzimmer. Etwas stimmte hier ganz offensichtlich nicht. Oder war Arisu in den Wald geflohen? Ich hoffte, dass es letzteres war. Doch als ich die Tür öffnete und ich mir der Situation klar wurde, gaben meine Knie nach._  
 _Fassungslos riss ich die Augen auf und sah zu der alten Frau auf dem Boden. Eine riesige Blutlache umrandete sie und das kleine Bündel, welches ebenfalls am Boden lag._

„ _Bitte nicht. Arisu?" Wimmernd kroch ich zu ihnen und nahm das kleine Bündel in die Arme. „Nein. Nein. Kleines. Nein."_  
 _Ein hysterischer Schrei gefolgt von einem Schluchzen brach aus mir heraus, als ich in die blauen Augen des kleinen Babys sah._

 _Leere blaue Augen …_

Das Licht kitzelte sie an der Nase, weshalb sie diese genervt kraus zog, ehe sie anfing zu blinzeln. Yukiko war zu müde, um schon aufzustehen, Dennoch richtete sie sich auf und rieb sich die Augen wach. Noch immer im Halbschlaf sah sie sich prüfend um. Sie hatte im Wald übernachten müssen, da sie in der Nähe keine Herberge gefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das Dorf, in welches sie wollte, schon in der Nähe.

Bei der Aussicht bald anzukommen, zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Sie war so nervös davor. Was wenn alles schief laufen würde? Was wenn es einem Außenseiter nicht gewährt war, dort zu leben? Erst recht nach den Anschlägen.  
Nachdenklich biss sie sich in ihre Unterlippe und stand auf. Ihre Gelenke protestierten mit einem lauten Knacksen, weshalb sie genervt die Augen verdrehte. Die Nächte wurden kühler und nach dem gestrigen langen Marsch wurde ihr Körper immer träger.

Gähnend holte sie ihre Trinkflasche aus dem Rucksack und nippte daran, während sie an den Traum zurück dachte. Es war nichts Neues für sie, von den Geschehnissen zu träumen. Nichts Neues aus dieser Verzweiflung aufzuwachen und von der Einsamkeit umarmt zu werden. Jeden Tag aufs Neue musste sie versuchen mit dem Verlust zu leben. Sie hatte keine Familie, die sie trösten konnte. Keinen Beruf, dem sie nachgehen konnte und ihren Schmerz im Alltagsstress zu vergessen. Nichts davon hatte sie, um wieder in ein normales Leben zurückkehren zu können.  
Jeden Tag musste sie ihr Herz auf ein Neues zusammenfügen und darauf hoffen, dass es die Nacht überstand. Vergeblich. Denn wenn sie aus diesem Albtraum erwachte, mit dem Wissen, dass es nicht nur ein schlimmer Traum, sondern die bittere Realität war, zerbrach es auf ein Neues.

Ob sie jemals damit zu leben lernen würde?

Nachdenklich sah sie zum Himmel, welcher ihr einen weiteren Stich ins Herz versetzte. Heute würde ein warmer Tag werden, denn er hatte dieses hell strahlende Blau, dass sie in ihren Träumen verfolgte. Die leeren blauen Augen.

Müde von ihren Gedanken schüttelte sie den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Konohagakure.


	2. Willkommen

**Willkommen**

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie das riesige Tor, das vor ihr emporragte, an. Nun wunderte es sie überhaupt nicht mehr, warum sie vorhin das Gefühl hatte, nie hier anzukommen. Denn schon vor einer Stunde hatte Yukiko das Tor am Horizont sehen können und sich kurzzeitig gefragt, ob sie nicht in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen war, da es so gewirkt hatte, als ob sie nicht vom Fleck kam.

Oben auf den Mauern standen einige Shinobi. Manche sahen in den Wald hinaus, andere redeten und lachten miteinander. Durch das Tor hindurch konnte sie einen Berg entdecken, auf welchem Köpfe eingemeißelt waren. Davon hatte ihr Tsunade erzählt. Es soll alle Hokage abbilden, um den Bewohnern deutlich zu machen, dass man sie immer beschützen würde. Dass man über sie wachte. Rechts neben den vier Gesichtern befand sich ein Gerüst. Wahrscheinlich würde man bald Tsunades Gesicht dort sehen. Ein stolzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen bei diesem Gedanken. Schon jetzt machte das Dorf einen lieblichen Eindruck.

Erschöpft wischte sich Yukiko den Schweiß von der Stirn ab. Es war zwar Ende September, doch die Sonne schien noch ein letztes Mal alles von sich geben zu wollen, bevor der Herbst einbrach. Sie sah hoch zum strahlend blauen Himmel. Nicht einmal eine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Sehr zu ihrem Nachteil, denn sie hatte einen Mantel an und schleppte einen vollgepackten Rucksack mit sich, was bei dieser prallen Sonne noch anstrengender war als sonst.

Während sie die letzten hundert Meter zum Tor überbrückte, holte sie ihre Trinkflasche heraus und nippte immer wieder daran. Kurz vor dem Eingang zog ein Trampeln hinter ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Prüfend blickte sie zurück und sah eine Staubwolke, die in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit auf das Dorf zuraste. Ängstlich ging sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um nicht in der Schusslinie vor - was immer das auch war - zu sein. Doch noch bevor sie überhaupt zum zweiten Schritt ansetzen konnte, spürte sie einen starken Luftzug. Erschrocken kniff sie ihre Augen zu und hielt ihr Kopftuch fest, damit es nicht wegflog. Ihr Glöckchen was am Kopftuch runterhängte, gab ein helles Läuten von sich.

Ein brüllendes Lachen drang zu ihr durch, weshalb sie neugierig zu der Lärmquelle schielte.

Es war ein Mann in einem grünen Ganzkörperanzug und ein Junge mit der gleichen Aufmachung.

„Erster! Du musst härter trainieren, Lee!", lachte der ältere und streckte einen Daumen in die Höhe.

„Da haben Sie Recht Sensei. Ich werde gleich damit anfangen. Ich sollte gleich eine Runde extra um das Dorf laufen", rief der Junge, dessen Name Lee zu sein schien, begeistert.

Verwirrte beobachtete Yukiko die Szene. Noch nie war ihr ein solch hyperaktiver Mann über den Weg gelaufen. Fassungslos musterte sie die zwei und war überrascht zu sehen, dass es sich bei ihnen um Shinobi handelte. Schmunzelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf, denn diese Berufung hätte sie von ihnen nicht erwartet. Waren Ninja nicht normalerweise leise und darauf bedacht nicht aufzufallen? Die zwei wirkten auf sie, als ob in einer eigenen Welt zu leben schienen.

„Mach gleich zwei daraus Lee. Eine Runde ist nämlich keine!", korrigierte ihn der Ältere. Yukiko spürte, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel immer höher zogen. Waren alle Shinobi aus Konoha derart hyperaktiv?

„Sensei! Das ist eine prima Idee. Ich schreib mir das sofort auf, damit ich es nicht vergesse", in Windeseile fischte der Junge, Lee, ein kleines Notizbuch aus seinem Rucksack und schrieb allen erstes etwas auf.

Yukiko senkte ihren Kopf und legte ihre Hand über den Mund, um das breite Grinsen, dass ihr Gesicht zierte zu verstecken. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, oder die zwei verletzen, aber ihre ganze Art war einfach nur komisch.

„Sie fangen schon wieder damit an", murmelte ein Mädchen neben ihr und hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn. Der Junge an den sie sich gewendet hatte, musterte Yukiko streng, ehe er seinen Blick abwandte und zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Kleinkinder!", kommentierte er die Szene.

Yukiko hob ihre Augenbrauen an. Dass dies auf Dauer anstrengend werden könnte, verstand sie. Dennoch fand sie nicht, dass es nur Kleinkinder vorbehalten war, sich so zu verhalten. Sie mochte exzentrische Gefühlsausbrüche. Diese hatten etwas Ehrliches an sich, deshalb war es oft nur bei Kindern zu beobachten. Kinder wussten noch nichts von dieser grausamen Welt und waren noch nicht von all den Lügen und der Missgunst verdorben.

Sie seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Yukiko wollte im Moment nicht über das Leben philosophieren. Nicht, wenn sie gerade dabei war, einen Neustart zu wagen. Langsam machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Wo die Hokage sich aufhalten mag? Wen konnte sie am besten fragen? Ihr Magen zog sich nervös zusammen, bei der Aussicht ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Es war so lange her, dass sie miteinander Gesprochen hatte. Sie fehlten ihr. Voller Vorfreude sah sie erneut zu dem Berg und grinste. Ja bald würde sie endlich wieder bei ihren Freundinnen sein.

Plötzlich rannte sie gegen etwas, was sie nach hinten stolpern und auf den Allerwertesten fallen ließ. Verwirrt sah sie nach oben, denn sie konnte sich an kein Hindernis auf der Straße erinnern. Ein Mann mit einem struppigen Ziegenbart stand vor ihr und funkelte sie an.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?" Der Ton in seiner Stimme machte einem deutlich, sich besser nicht unaufgefordert zu bewegen oder auf die Idee zu kommen, zu lügen.

Yukiko versuchte den aufkommenden Frosch im Hals hinunterzuschlucken.

„Zu Tsunade", ihre Stimme klang nicht wie gewollt fest. Eher verängstigt. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sie hatte unheimliche Angst vor diesem Mann. Soviel zu dem herzlichen Eindruck, den sie vorhin noch gehabt hatte.

„Können Sie sich denn ausweisen?" Er hatte skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und deutete ihr mit dem Blick, dass sie sich zu einer Hütte direkt beim Eingang begeben soll. Diese war ihr vorhin gar nicht aufgefallen.

Yukiko folgte seiner stummen Anforderung und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Leider nicht." Woher denn auch?

„Dann darf ich sie nicht ins Dorf lassen. Tut mir Leid." Es tat ihm nicht Leid, dass konnte Yukiko sofort erkennen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass ihr Tsunade einmal erzählt hatte, dass jeder ein Recht auf einen Besucherpass hätte. Dieser galt zwar nur für ein paar Stunden, aber das reichte, um zu der Hokage zu gelangen.

„Kann ich denn keinen Besucherpass beantragen?" Einen Versuch war es Wert danach zu fragen.

„Nein. Kein Ausweis, kein Besucherpass", er starrte sie mit einem solch kalten Ausdruck an, dass sich ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Bitte. Ich kenne Tsunade persönlich. Und Shizune! Wir waren vier Jahre lang beisammen. Ich war sogar ihre Schülerin. Können Sie sie nicht nach mir fragen? Tsunade kann das bestimmt bestätigen!" Wild gestikulierte Yukiko herum, während sie versuchte ihn zu überreden.

„Wir müssen uns täglich solchen Schwachsinn anhören", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sein Kollege, der ihr überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war, fing an zu kichern. Verdutzt starrte Yukiko ihn an. Sie fand das ganze überhaupt nicht witzig, immerhin hatte sie einen langen Weg hinter sich. Außerdem wollte sie hier bleiben. Sich hier ein Zuhause aufbauen. Und es sollte jetzt an diesem Mann scheitern?

Genervt warf sie ihren Rucksack zu Boden und fing an darin nach etwas zu suchen.  
„Was tun Sie da?", fragte der zuvor noch belustigte Ninja alarmiert.

„Beweise suchen", knurrte sie ihn genervt an.

Einerseits verstand sie ja, dass alles seine Vorschriften haben musste, aber sie hätte niemals etwas Böses im Schilde geführt. Außerdem fand sie, dass ein Shinobi kein Recht darauf hatte, sich so scheinheilig zu verhalten. Als würden die sich an Regeln halten. Sie kamen und gingen, wie es ihnen passte und hinterließen das pure Chaos.

Als sie endlich gefunden hatte, was sie suchte, stellte sie es mit einem lauten Knall vor dem Ziegenbart Shinobi. „Hier. Reicht das als Beweis?"

Es war ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Foto von den Dreien. Sie hatten es auf einem Sommerfest in einem kleinen Dorf vor drei Jahren schießen lassen. Als Erinnerung hatte jede von ihnen sich eines genommen. Damals hatte sie noch lange Haare gehabt. Hoffentlich störte es den Shinobi nicht, denn diese würden lange brauchen bis sie nachwuchsen.

Verwirrt sah er abwechselnd vom Bild zu ihr und nickte dann. Plötzlich holte er ein Formular raus und fing an es auszufüllen. „Ich werde Sie zur Sicherheit zu der Hokage begleiten. Nur so als Vorwarnung. Wie heißen Sie?"

„Yukiko", grinste sie ihn erfreut an. Das waren gute Nachrichten. Hätte sie ihm doch gleich das Foto vor die Nase gedrückt.

„Familienname?" Verwirrt sah Yukiko ihn an. Nun sie hatte zwar einen vor langer Zeit gehabt, nur konnte sie diesen nicht mehr verwenden. „Mizu" Innerlich schlug sie sich auf die Stirn. Was für ein bescheuerter Name das war. Den konnte er ihr nicht abkaufen, oder?

Doch er nickte nur.

„Geburtsdatum?" Yukiko versuchte gegen den Drang anzukämpfen die Augen zu verdrehen. Er hätte wenigstens einmal Bitte sagen können. Doch sie wagte es nicht, seine Unhöflichkeit zur Sprache zu bringen. Immerhin saß sie gerade am kürzeren Hebel.

„Der 22. Februar 19xx." Verblüfft sah er zu ihr auf. „Sie sehen gar nicht aus wie 25."

Yukiko wusste nicht, ob sie das als Kompliment oder Beleidigung auffassen sollte. Sie mochte es selbst nicht, dass sie gerade mal so über die 160 Zentimeter Marke reichte. Viele dachten deshalb, dass sie noch sehr jung war, da auch ihr Körper nicht gerade mit üppigen weiblichen Kurven beschenkt worden war.

Sie nickte ihm zu. „Danke."

Er beachtete sie gar nicht, weshalb sie sich den Dank auch hätte sparen können. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen und verdrehte die Augen.

Sein Kollege schien es zu bemerken, weshalb er wieder zu kichern anfing. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm. Er lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Tisch und hatte den Kopf auf seinen gekreuzten Unterarmen gebettet. Seine dunklen Haare standen kreuz und Queer in der Luft, als hätte er sich gar keine Mühe gemacht, sie nach dem Aufstehen durchzukämmen. Seine dunklen Iriden durchbohrten ihre regelrecht, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Peinlich berührt sah Yukiko wieder schnell weg.

„Kotetsu, mach dich doch auch mal nützlich. Bring mir die Chakra-Blocker!"

Neugierig schielte ich noch einmal zu ihm und sah, wie er nickend aufstand und etwas, das wie Handschellen aussah, aus einer Kiste holte.

Reflexartig verschränkte ich meine Arme hinter dem Rücken und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wozu sind die denn nötig?"

„Sie blocken deinen Chakra-Fluss so ab, dass du keines konzentrieren kannst. Es ist unmöglich damit ein Jutsu durchzuführen. Wir können dich leider ohne diese nicht zu der Hokage lassen", erklärte ihr dieser Kotetsu.

Yukiko war nicht entgangen, dass er sie duzte. Er schien es nicht so mit Formalitäten zu haben und auch sonst wirkte er nicht begeistert von seiner Arbeit, denn er ließ sich sofort wieder in seine Ausgangsposition nieder, als der andere Ninja ihm die Handschellen abnahm und zu Yukiko ging.

„Das kann ein bisschen unangenehm sein", warnte dieser sie vor.

Sie nickte, schulterte ihren Rucksack wieder und hielt die Hände vor sich hin. Sobald die Handschellen angelegt worden waren, spürte sie, wie sie ermüdete. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ganz schwach und sogar ihre Sicht war leicht verzerrt.

„Kommst du alleine klar, Kotetsu?", wand sich der Shinobi an seinen Kollegen.

„Klar. Izumo müsste sowieso bald kommen. Deine Schicht endet jetzt, oder?"

„Ja. Danke für deine Hilfe vorhin!"

Yukiko spürte, wie der Ninja sie am Ellenbogen packte und mitzerrte. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt niemanden mehr nach dem Weg fragen.

Sie mochte dieses Gefühl nicht. Eigentlich wollte sie sich ihren ersten Eindruck vom Dorf gut einprägen, alles auf sich wirken lassen. Doch nun konnte sie sich auf nichts wirklich konzentrieren.

Nach nur kürzester Zeit stand Yukiko vor einer Tür und hörte eine bekannte Stimme brüllen.

„Gut gemacht Gai. Ich möchte den offiziellen Bericht heute noch auf meinem Schreibtisch sehen. Und Kakashi …"

Der Shinobi klopfte an die Tür ohne Rücksicht auf das Gespräch, das stattfand.

„Herein!"

Nun war es soweit. Jetzt erst realisierte sie, dass sie nach einem Jahr endlich wieder ihre Freundin sehen würde. Ob sie sich sehr verändert hatte? Wahrscheinlich nicht, nach dem Gebrüll von vorhin zu urteilen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und im selben Augenblick tauchte eine Rauchwolke auf und der Mann mit dem Ganzkörperanzug verschwand. Ein anderer mit grauen zu Berge stehenden Haaren stand vor dem Schreibtisch und sah unbeeindruckt über die Schulter zu ihr. Als Yukiko hineintrat und er ihre Handschellen erkannte, verspannte er sich. Sein dunkles Auge fixierte sie, als wollte er keine einzige Mikrobewegung auf ihrem Gesicht übersehen wollen. Sie war ein Feind. Das zeigte ihr seine Körpersprache nur zu deutlich. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus, weshalb sie sich von ihm abwandte und den Blick zu ihrer Freundin wendete. Tsunades Augen weiteten sich, als sie Yukiko sofort erkannte. Doch es war nicht Tsunade die sprach, sondern Shizune.

„Yukiko? Bist du das?" Überrascht sah die Angesprochene nach rechts, wo Shizune mit Ton-Ton auf den Armen stand.

Sie nickte nur.

„Das ist Yukiko Mizu. Sie ist heute um 12:43 am Haupteingang eingetroffen und hat behauptet die Hokage zu kennen. Nachdem sie sich nicht ausweisen konnte und nur ein altes Foto bei sich trug, entschied ich, sie unter erhöhten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu Ihnen zu führen."  
Beschämt senkte Yukiko den Kopf, als ihr Begleiter ihren Namen erwähnte und die Umstände ihrer Festnahme erzählte.

„Ich kenne sie. Nimm ihr die Handschellen herunter. Du kannst gehen Iwashi."

Dankbar sah sie zu Tsunade und streckte Iwashi ihre Hände entgegen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten die blöden Teile endlich loszuwerden. Sobald er sie heruntergenommen hatte, verbeugte er sich und verschwand ebenfalls in einer Rauchwolke. Verwirrt wedelte sie mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht und sah sich nun mit besseren Sinnen um. Der vermummte Ninja stand noch immer dort und musterte sie ausgiebig. Seine ganze Präsenz überforderte sie, weshalb sie sich peinlich berührt die Handgelenke massierte und zu ihren schwarzen Stiefel sah. Wahrscheinlich kamen solche Situationen nicht oft vor. Innerlich schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Das Ganze hier war ihr einfach nur peinlich.

„Tsunade. Shizune. Ton-Ton. Lang ist es her, nicht wahr?", murmelte Yukiko verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Shizune ließ Ton-Ton zu Boden und im nächsten Moment stand sie dicht bei ihr. Überrascht ging Yukiko einen Schritt zurück, da sie den wütenden Ausdruck von Shizune noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Wie konntest du nur? Wir haben jeden Tag auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir gewartet!" Erschrocken starrte sie ihre Freundin an, als diese mit der Hand ausholte. Doch anstatt sie zu ohrfeigen, drückte Shizune sie ganz fest gegen ihre Brust.

„Kakashi, du kannst gehen. Ich möchte aber, dass du in Bereitschaft bist. Ich brauche dich nachher!", durchbrach Tsunade die Stille und erinnerte Yukiko daran, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Shizune ließ sie aus der Umarmung los und sah peinlich berührt zum Boden. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ebenso vergessen, dass dieser Kakashi noch hier war.

Er hingegen sah zu Tsunade und nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe er ebenso in einer Rauchwolke verschwand.

„Sag mal. Machen das hier alle Shinobi? Dass sie sich in Rauch auflösen, meine ich." Lachend umarmte sie Tsunade, die aufgestanden war.

„Nur ab und zu", lächelte ihr Tsunade zu und stupste liebevoll das Glöckchen, das auf ihrem Kopftuch angebracht war, an. „Soso. Yukiko Mizu also, ja?", fragte ihre blonde Freundin belustigt.

„Nun ja … Ich kann ja schlecht meinen alten Familiennamen benutzen." Verlegen spielte sie mit ihren Fingern. „Kein Problem. Wir werden uns um neue Dokumente für dich kümmern. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", beruhigte sie Tsunade.

„Wo warst du so lange? Du wolltest doch nur kurz zurückgehen etwas erledigen, und dann uns aufsuchen", fragte Shizune, während sie wieder zu ihrem Tisch ging.

„Naja, als ich gehört habe, dass Tsunade Hokage geworden ist, da war ich mir anfangs nicht sicher, ob ich euch folgen sollte."

Shizune nickte bei ihrer Erklärung. „Jetzt bist du dir aber sicher, oder? Ich mein, du musst wissen, dass Konoha vor nicht allzu langer Zeit angegriffen wurde."

Nachdenklich sah Yukiko zu ihren Stiefeln und überlegte, wie sie ihre Gefühle am besten ausdrücken sollte.

„Naja … du, Shizune, und auch du, Tsunade. Ihr seid meine einzige Familie, ich habe sonst Niemanden. Es macht mir nichts aus, nur sterbt bitte nicht vor mir, ja?" Kurz zitterte ihr Unterkiefer und Yukiko hatte schon Angst, dass sie zu weinen anfangen würde. „Außerdem … Tsunade du bist doch jetzt Hokage. Du lebst den Traum deiner Liebsten. Ich möchte das auch tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gewollt hätten, dass ich glücklich werde."

Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Tsunades Lippen und was sie darauf sagte, würde Yukiko niemals vergessen. _Niemals_.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Kleine."

Nachdem Tsunade noch einiges um die Ohren hatte, schlug sie Shizune vor, das Zimmer in ihrer Wohnung mit Yukiko zu teilen, da sie ja sowieso die meiste Zeit hier bei Tsunade übernachtete. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lehnte sich Tsunade in ihrem Sessel zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. Endlich hatte sie all ihre Schützlinge wieder bei sich.

Mit einem Seufzen auf den Lippen sah sie nach rechts und verdrehte die Augen. „Kakashi, du kannst jetzt rauskommen." Dieser Junge war wirklich viel zu neugierig. Er sollte sich endlich mal mit Familienplanung auseinander setzten, stand anderen hinterher zu spionieren. Kinder würden diesem Kerl sicherlich auf Trab halten.

Ohne den leisesten Hauch von Beschämung trat er durchs Fenster und sah Tsunade schweigend an, als erwarte er, dass sie jeden Moment explodierte. Hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch, aber sie war momentan viel zu glücklich, um sich über ihn zu ärgern.

„Da du so viel Zeit hast, kann ich dich auch auf eine Mission schicken. Nützlicher wärst du jedenfalls." Ohne eine Reaktion auf ihre Beleidigung wartete der Shinobi auf weitere Anweisungen. „Bring diese Schriftrollen nach Sunagakure und warte dort auf eine Antwort. Es ist äußerst wichtig. Ich brauche hier Verstärkung, das heißt, du wirst mit einigen Shinobi zurückkommen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Verstanden, dann bin in ungefähr einer Woche wieder hier", nickte er ihr zu.

„Wenn's geht ein bisschen schneller!", befahl sie ihm.

Ohne eine weitere Antwort verschwand Kakashi und mit ihm auch ihre anfänglichen Kopfschmerzen. Lächelnd sah sie zum blauen Himmel hoch. Kakashi würde sie noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, soviel stand fest.

„Haa … Was für ein Tag. Ich könnte jetzt einen Drink gut gebrauchen", kicherte sie in sich hinein.


End file.
